


A Christmas Overdone

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [47]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It might seem overdone, but it made Steve happy.





	A Christmas Overdone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Steve/Tony bingo at cap-ironman. This is for the free spot on my bingo card [here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146332/146332_900.png).

Steve was plotting. Up to something. Up to no good. Sneaking around.

Tony cornered Sam first.

"Do you honestly think he shares anything with me?" Sam asked, incredulous. "Half the shit I get into is because I don't ask questions of that man when I should."

"So you don't know what he's planning?" Tony pressed.

Sam shook his head and left the kitchen without saying anything else. Tony sighed and went to find Bucky.

~~~

That was a big mistake.

Bucky was barely talking to anyone not Steve and was still recovering from everything (and boy did Tony know what that was like; you get to a place where you're starting to heal and shit hits the fan again. No, Tony didn't begrudge Bucky not knowing anything).

To sum up: Tony was glad he left before the dum bell was thrown.

~~~

"No," Nat said without looking up from her book.

Tony was frozen in the living room. "Sorry?"

She turned a page. "I know what Steve's doing, but I'm not telling you."

Tony backed away, still not sure what just happened.

~~~

"There you are!" Steve said when Tony was going through the video files of the compound.

Tony tried to block the computer screen and leaned against the desk, trying to look 'not up to anything dubiously illegal'. "Yes, you found me."

Steve laughed and took Tony by the wrist. "Come on. I've got a surprise for you."

The surprise meant putting on a winter coat and hat; going outside into the crush of a holiday crowd that was Manhattan on Christmas Eve; and into a small park. It wasn't Central Park, that was for sure, but it was quiet and less likely to be filled with people. The Avengers took advantage of it's quiet atmosphere often and the public kept quiet about their presence. It worked out.

In the center of the park wasn't a fountain or a statue, but a small circle of benches around a tree tied with yellow ribbons. It'd been that way since the second world war. Steve was often there, sketching, with Bucky. There was a history about this tree, but everyone who was in the know kept quiet.

Today, however, Tony saw that the tree was lit up with several strands of Christmas lights and a picnic was spread under the branches. A few kids was playing near it.

"I paid them in food to guard it for us," Steve said with a sly wink. He waved his hand and the kids scattered.

"What's all this then?" Tony asked, sitting next to the picnic basket.

Steve turned bashful as he pulled out the food -- sandwiches and soda, chips and fruit. It was too cold for it to be a true picnic, but Tony was reminded of their first kiss on their first date -- a picnic on the roof of the tower. 

Oh.

Oh no.

Steve pulled the ring box out of the basket and held it out. "Well?"

Tony closed his eyes. "Steve. This isn't --"

"Two years, sweetheart," Steve whispered. "I know you're it for me. Can we make it official?"

Tony laughed, a little, but took the ring and opened the box. Two rings, platinum, sat in a red pillow. He swallowed hard and nodded. "But a Christmas proposal, Steve? Trite."

Steve kissed him. "I like trite. Besides, this way I'll always remember how you look wearing my ring under Christmas lights. Makes the holiday even more magical."

"Sap," Tony whispered and kissed Steve back.


End file.
